The World Without Heroes 0 - A Backstory of Sorts
by SaveTheOutlaw
Summary: When your already crap life is thrown into an even worse situation, what do you do? Well, this is situation young Asave Blues is thrown into, he decides to go wherever the wind takes him. Which ends up being a Mercenary School, which apparently is a thing. Anyway, he loses an arm, makes friends with a some kinda ghost being, and discovers what he actually is. This sounds stupid...
A rainy day, a usual where they were, but it still was annoying. Yes, he didn't mind staying inside, but in an orphanage, there really isn't much to do. You wake up, get breakfast, go to school, have lunch, more school, go to the orphanage, read or something, get dinner, talk to someone you most likely don't care about, get forced to be nice to said person, get hot chocolate, go to bed, sleep, and restart the next day. "More like an army camp, than an orphanage…" one boy muttered.

This boy's name was Asave. Asave Blues. It was a strange name, he thought at one point, but he got used to it and lived with it. If he ever met his parents (he doubted it) however, he was going to tell them his opinion on it. Later he realised, that's pretty stupid to do. First question Asave would've asked his parents is why they left him in the stinking orphanage in the first place. Not out of spite, but a genuine inquiry, he told himself. The name question would come later.

The question still lingered. Asave. What kind of name was it? Was his father drunk of his ass when he signed the birth certificate? The amount of jabs and funny looks he got from classmates was enough to tip him over the edge. Another factor that seemed to make Asave a kid to pick on was his hair colour: white. In a class of browns, blacks, blondes and a few redheads, a hair of white hair coming from a student would seem quite odd. Asave recalled his first teacher had to look twice at him, and ask him if it was natural, the first time she saw his hair. When the polite confirmation came from Asave, the teacher was almost surprised. It was really the first time he had felt he was going to get targeted. That lunchtime, Asave was surrounded by nearly every other kid in the class. Questions were fired at him, such as, "Is your hair actually white?" and "What kind of name is Asave?" To these questions, Asave politely responded to them, "Yes." He was an anti-social child, he remembered. "I still am." Asave says internally.

These are the questions you ask after your room has been raided by a bunch of snotty children. Actually, they really aren't, these questions were the questions Asave asked in-between him asking the snotty children to leave. They wouldn't listen. "The nerve of some kids…" Asave thought, while also thinking of multiple ways they'd get punished by Melly, the elderly caretaker at the orphanage. Actually, knowing the luck of these kids, they'd probably get away with it, scot-free, while Asave gets a lesson on "Allowing the kids in, in the first place" or, "All that mess wasn't them. You made it yourself." There was a part of Asave that wanted to punch her face when she said things like that. That same part of Asave was the part that wanted to kick, literally, the kids out of his room.

Being the way Asave was though, he didn't. He still politely asked the children to leave, and they still refused. "We haven't finished with your room, Old-Hair!" Ah yes, what a creative way to get back at him, going back to the white hair. As if Asave hadn't already dealt with enough of that crap at school today, he gets it now when he is literally just trying to go to his personal space, and watch whatever episode of Doctor Who is on. He missed it last Saturday and had things to catch up to previously, so he really wants to watch it before the next episode is shown tomorrow. But no, because of three quite unnecessarily rude 7-to-8 year olds. Isn't life great? The obvious answer for Asave at the moment is, no.

Well, if I can give you a tiny spoiler, it isn't going to get any better. This started off when Melly finally came around to Asave's room. "Asave, your room is a mess as always." Asave actually wasn't surprised, "Actually it was those kids from the floor below that messed it up. More. They messed it up more." "Really?" Melly questioned, "And where are these kids that apparently messed up your room?" "They're right he- wait, what?" At that moment, Asave found his room, while messed up, completely absent of the young kids. They must've escaped while he wasn't looking. "Son of a-". "Don't you go around swearing, young sir!" Melly immediately leapt upon Asave's word there. "Yeah, sure…" It was a swift conversation, more detrimental in the long run to Asave, but at least the kids were out of his room. Asave settled down and decided to watch Doctor Who finally.

Later on, the Doctor Who episode finished, and Asave decided to finally go to bed. It was about 10 o'clock and Asave knew that he would take about half an hour to try and settle down after what had happened with those kids. Thinking things through is something Asave likes doing, as weird as he thinks it is. Just because of his white hair, just because of my name, those are not most likely the only things that make me different than everyone else here. There has to be something else, but at the moment, Asave couldn't figure it out. After this pondering, Asave finally decided to go to sleep.

That's when the explosions started. From inside the building.


End file.
